sprocket_rocket_entertainment_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Normus Adventures Arc 1: Adventure In Another World
Normus Adventures Arc 1: Adventure In Another World (ノルマウスアドベンチャーズアーク1：アドベンチャーイン・ア・ワールド, Norumausuadobenchāzuāku 1: Adobenchāin a wārudo) is the very first SRLNW Light Novel and the first light novel of the Normus Adventures series. This has became the most successful work of Sprocket Rocket Entertainment. The story begins where Normus signs up to a website. After signing up, the computer screen sucks him into a dimension, known as Haiyaiton. As he notices his outfit and his sword, Hakuri welcomes him to the world and tells him that Dr. Pigman has sent an evil army of his Pig-Bots to invade the world of Haiyaiton. Before Normus starts his adventure, he meets other people along the way, which are Coral, Murasakino, and Mango. Plot Normus The Hedgehog joins on a website on his computer that takes him into another dimension. As he has been sent into the dimension, he starts his adventures protecting the city of Haiyaiton from the evil forces of Dr. Pigman, along with his partner, Coral, who becomes Normus' love-interest. Characters *'Normus' - Normus is the hero of the light novel. With his sword, he is labeled, known as the Black-Swords Hedgehog. *'Coral' - Coral is Normus' love-interest. Ever since they met while Normus was taking a walk around Haiyaiton the first time, Normus sees Coral as the beautiful lady. She has helped Normus protect Haiyaiton from Dr. Pigman and his Pig-Bots. *'Mango' - Mango is an Orange Echidna who welcomes Normus in Haiyaiton. He and Normus bump fists when good things happen. *'Murasakino Baioretto' - Murasakino Baioretto is also another hero along with Normus and Coral. Murasakino only uses her hammer when fighting the pig-bots. *'Hakuri' - Hakuri is an echidna who welcomes Normus to Haiyaiton. After welcoming Normus, Hakuri tells him about the Pig-Bots who were being sent by the evil Dr. Pigman. So, he chose Normus to be Haiyaiton's protector. After Normus, Coral and Murasakino protected Haiyaiton and fought Dr. Pigman and his pig-bots, he was also a News reporter. *'K-323 Meka' - K-323 Meka was one of Dr. Pigman's K-series Pig-Bots and failed Dr. Pigman after having to catch anything else that didn't have to do with Murasakino Baioretto. *'K-324 Ju' - K-324 Ju was the successor of Dr. Pigman. When Pigman announced to the other K-series about catching Murasakino Baioretto, he accomplished the plan and all of the others went away after failing, Ju felt bad for the others on the inside. After going to the outside of the Pig Carrier, he was sent to kill off Normus and Coral. Before Ju was about to be destroyed, Murasakino did her best to defend Ju and as she told Normus that he "let her escape from the prison". After Normus, Coral and Murasakino left the Pig Carrier, it was unknown what Ju was up to now after he left the Pig Carrier. *'K-325 Satsujin' - K-325 Satsujin was another pig-bot and another of the K-Series created by Dr. Pigman. After having to catch another person that wasn't Murasakino Baioretto, Pig-Bot told him, along with Meka, Bakufu and Shuto to leave since they have failed. *'K-326 Bakufu' - K-326 Bakufu was another pig-bot and another of the K-Series. After catching another person along with Meka, Satsujin and Shuto, he and the other three left the Pig Carrier after Pigman told him and the other three to leave. *'K-327 Shuto' - K-327 Shuto was another relative to the other K-Series. He and the other three, except for Ju, left after they failed Dr. Pigman's mission by catching other people. *'Dr. Pigman' - Dr. Pigman, also known as by his real name, Fujuro Ozuchiro, is the main antagonist of the light novel. He has sent an army of his pig-bots to invade Haiyaiton. He, along with the Pig-Bots, were defeated by Normus, Coral and Murasakino. *'Kibishihado' - Kibishihado is Normus' rival. As Kibishihado found out that Normus was another swords-hedgehog, he challenged him to a rivalry sword fight. Kibishihado was defeated by Normus after he used his attack on him. Trivia Category:Normus Adventures Light Novels Category:Sprocket Rocket Entertainment Light Novels Category:WattPad Stories Category:Major Sprocket Rocket Light Novels Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Action